


Erwin's Bukkake Birthday

by justeruriforever



Series: Erwin Smith Week 2018 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cum-Slut, Erwin Smith Week 2018, Felching, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, group masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justeruriforever/pseuds/justeruriforever
Summary: It wasn’t a secret that Erwin Smith was the biggest cum-slut ever.It was Erwin’s 30th birthday, and Levi wanted to do something extra special for his devoted partner.It had taken weeks of coercion and planning, but the men in attendance that evening, had all finally relented, and consented to giving Erwin a personalised bukkake birthday surprise.





	1. Erwin's Bukkake Birthday (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> A short four-parter for Erwin Smith Week 2018.  
> Day 1 Prompt: Birthday.
> 
> I can't quite believe it's cum to this!

**Erwin Smith Week 2018 – Day 1**

 

**Erwin's Bukkake Birthday (Part 1)**

 

It wasn’t a secret that Erwin Smith was the biggest cum-slut ever.  He’d perfected his blow-job skills over the years, often leaving his partner, Levi, cross-eyed, boneless, milked dry.  The man was thirsty for every drop of cum he could get.  He’d even developed a healthy taste for his own essence, and after a vigorous-bout of fucking, he’d felch Levi’s asshole so enthusiastically, he’d leave the man breathless and orgasming dry.  He’d once admitted to Levi that in his college days, he willingly drank a pint of semen, the cumulative deposits of his faithful 10-man Rugby team.

 

More recently, since his relationship with Levi had formed into something permanent, something lasting – he’d survived on the taste of his mate, and himself alone, and done so with great gusto.  Levi had become accustomed to his nightly blow-job, or prostate massage – just so his doting partner could get his daily fill of cum.  He drank semen like others would soda.  Sometimes he’d pull his throbbing cock out of Levi’s ass, right at the point of climax, just to witness the fusion of his seed with Levi’s – a sea of thick, white ejaculate – then he’d proceed to lick the smaller man’s taut, bare torso clean.  A sated smile on his face, and a pleasured glint in his eye.

 

It was Erwin’s 30th birthday, and Levi wanted to do something extra special for his devoted partner.  Obviously he’d bought him the usual, anticipated gift – this year a top-of-the-range coffee maker.   Which Erwin had been unbelievably thrilled with.  Levi had also arranged a relaxed lad’s night in – inviting their closest friends over to their apartment for a drinks and some games of poker.  He’d made vague promises of a kinky surprise for the birthday boy at the end of the night – but had been deliberately ambiguous with the detail.

 

It had taken weeks of coercion and planning, but the men in attendance that evening, had all finally relented, and consented to giving Erwin a personalised bukkake birthday surprise.  All Levi needed to do was find the opportune moment to put his plan into action.


	2. Erwin's Bukkake Birthday (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you want my hot seed birthday boy?    
> Do you want to feel my thick cum trickling down your throat, as I fuck your slut-mouth?”    
> Levi whispered his filthy, teasing questions against the warm shell of Erwin’s ear.    
> “Yes baby.  God, I want it.  I need it bad”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I just can't help myself.

**Erwin Smith Week 2018 – Day 1**

 

**Erwin's Bukkake Birthday (Part 2)**

 

The guys had made Erwin’s birthday night a fun affair.All eight of them had arrived full of good cheer, and ladened with booze.With the drinks flowing and the craic lively – Levi had been able to lay back and enjoy the evening, beside his excitable lover.Any tension he’d felt regarding Erwin’s impending birthday treat had simply melted away amidst the exuberant company.No-one else seemed ill at ease about the approaching encounter, so Levi simply took his cue from the others.

 

As the night marched-on and the poker table gradually cleared of players, having lost their stakes, Levi had seized upon the opportunity to direct his mildly inebriated partner away from the gathering.Coaxing him into their bedroom with bruising kisses and immoral promises.Only after surreptitiously signalling ten (meaning ten minutes), to the on looking guests.“Levi.We can’t leave our guests.They’ll know what we’re up to. They’ll talk”.Erwin alleged, his voice a little slurred and pleading.“Relax Erwin.Lay back.I want to give you your birthday surprise”.Levi’s petite, but forceful hands guided the taller blonde onto his back on the mattress. “You want it, don’t you?”He quickly followed-up, before pressing a breath-taking kiss onto Erwin’s pouting lips.“Uh-huh”.Erwin replied, somewhat lost in the soft caress of the mattress, and the intensity of Levi’s attentiveness.

 

“Do you want my hot seed birthday boy?Do you want to feel my thick cum trickling down your throat, as I fuck your slut-mouth?”Levi whispered his filthy, teasing questions against the warm shell of Erwin’s ear.He was already unbuckling his trousers, instinctively knowing what Erwin’s answer would be.“Yes baby.God, I want it.I need it bad”.Erwin moaned, as he wriggled keenly into position, lying supine and horizontal across the mattress, his head resting on the ledge of the bed.A position they’d perfected for maximum oral penetration – one that left Erwin’s throat open and accessible to the whole of Levi’s lengthy cock.

 

Levi gently stroked Erwin’s alcohol-flushed cheeks with his free hand, intuitively checking that Erwin’s current position wasn’t likely to cause any undue dizziness or discomfort.His other hand was occupied with working his cock up-to full hardness.Once achieved, he paused to tap his raging member against Erwin’s pursed and reddened lips – a silent request for access, which Erwin permitted, unquestioningly.Levi released a low, erotic moan as he felt his cock swiftly engulfed within the moist heat of Erwin’s hungry mouth.Saliva readily coating his length, as Erwin’s initial attentions were messy, and all too eager. “Close your eyes birthday boy.Relax into it”.Levi advised, fully-aware he had an ulterior motive for making such a suggestion.Erwin, ever compliant, did so without question – demonstrating his evident pliancy with his deep-throating, and tight suction skills.

 

Levi enthusiastically burrowed his cock deep into Erwin’s throat, and allowed the resultant drag from his hollowed cheeks to endow full gratification with his exit.It was all too easy to lose oneself in the precise ministrations of an expert cocksucker, and Levi wasn’t immune to such pleasured escapes.He was too absorbed in fucking Erwin’s welcoming mouth that he almost forgot to expect company, so when the partially ajar bedroom door, opened wider, and soft pairs of footsteps approached the bed, Levi was momentarily taken aback.

 

One by one, their friends lined-up beside Levi – Mike, Eld, Jean, Marco, Eren, Armin, Reiner and Bertolt – all thankfully undetected by the supine, and somewhat occupied birthday boy.It took them mere moments to unbutton their trousers, each swiftly easing their cocks out, exposing their flushed-hardness to the cool air of the bedroom.Levi cast the men a coy, knowing smirk, and silently nodded his head to motion for them to begin wanking.In only a matter of minutes, Erwin was going to be treated to a veritable smorgasbord of spunk.


	3. Erwin's Bukkake Birthday (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin greedily swallows his first load of the evening.  
> But there's more to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the fic to 4 short chapters, breaking where it feels right to do so.  
> Final chapter up soon, don't worry.

**Erwin Smith Week 2018 – Day 1**

**Erwin’s Bukkake Birthday (Part 3)**

The only sounds audible in the room were Levi’s heavy panting, and Erwin’s gratuitous slurps, as he gobbled and swallowed greedily around his mate’s cock.The semi-bitten moans from the other eight men, as they worked their cocks up to full mast, whilst occasionally fondling their aching balls, or teasing their moistened slits, were almost impercievable – leaving Erwin still oblivious to their presence.

 

It felt decidedly odd, to Levi, to be so eroticised, whilst surrounded by so many men.He perceived everyone’s eyes upon him and Erwin, or more accurately upon his cock, sliding so effortlessly in and out of Erwin’s accommodatingly, wanton mouth.Obviously the sight alone was enough to arouse each of the guests – who were now fucking into their tightened fists with unsullied fervency.Glancing around Levi focused, one-at-a-time, on the eight glistening cock heads, weeping profusely with pre-cum – polished, so expertly with slickened, eager palms.He’d dare not look at the men’s faces, though he suspected they’d all held the same lust-blown gaze of arousal, as his did.

 

A particularly unyielding suck from his supine partner drew Levi’s focus away from the assortment of dicks on show, and back to Erwin’s enthusiastic ministrations.He felt his balls immediately tighten, and the coil of his impending climax unfurl and strike-alight within his torso.“I’m nearly there baby.God, you’re doing so well”.He praised his dutiful lover, as he gently stroked the lewd bulge, protruding in Erwin’s throat.The throaty purr these actions elicited from Erwin was enough to tip the smaller man over the edge.“You’re my perfect cocksucker Erwin, baby.Are you ready for your treat?”He thrust rapidly, though sloppily into Erwin’s relaxed and plundered mouth, forcing his cock as deep as it could go.With one final, erratic thrust, finishing with all-over body-shudder, Levi released a stream of molten spunk, which was accepted graciously by its expectant recipient.Erwin’s uvula audibly, and visibly working overtime to swallow the salty, liquid load.Risking edging Levi into the realms of over-sensitivity.

 

“Fuck!”Levi, amidst the haze of his climax, heard one of his guest’s whisper.Levi looked down at Erwin, feeling immediately content with the satisfied, sated expression on the blonde’s face.“Stay there birthday boy.Eyes shut, and keep that greedy little mouth of yours open, there’s more to come”.Levi watched Erwin’s eyebrows furrow slightly, perplexed, as Levi withdrew his softening cock, but he did what was asked of him.His reddened, abused mouth remained open, murmuring deliciously the word “more” as he waited, permissively.Levi nodded firmly to the man at the head of the awaiting queue, who happened to be Marco.As the blushing young man stepped forward, cock in hand, Levi prayed his forward-planning would now set-off an explosive chain-reaction.

 

How things went from there on-in, Levi knew he had very little control over.All Levi cared about was Erwin – obviously his safety and wellbeing was of paramount importance, and everyone there thankfully accepted that – but equally so was the birthday boy’s pleasure, sating his ever-present cum-lust.Levi didn’t particularly care how the remaining eight men stuffed Erwin’s face and mouth full of spunk, as long as they did so ably, then their task would be fulfilled.


	4. Erwin's Bukkake Birthday (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin takes a further eight salty loads, like a champ!  
> What a birthday treat for the big-ass, blonde fella!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted the individuality of the eight man treating Erwin to their loads separately, rather than all at once.  
> I hope it works for you.  
> Enjoy.

**Erwin Smith Week 2018 – Day 1**

**Erwin’s Bukkake Birthday (Part 4)**

 

Sparkling bubbles of pre-cum had formed from the pinkened slit of Marco’s cock – they glistened like the finest crystal, and contrasted beautifully against his sizable, honey-toned member.As Marco tentatively approached Erwin, he held out his somewhat shaky, free hand to his partner, Jean, who swiftly stepped beside him, squeezing his hand, reassuringly, then pausing to share a daringly cheeky grin.With Jean by his side, Marco edged ever closer to Erwin, and rubbed the tip of his moist cock against the unsuspecting man’s parted lips – leaving them shined slick.An eager tongue bobbed out, lapping at the mild emission.Marco was still stroking his cock, holding its heated weight on Erwin’s abused lips, the room silent, though the air thick with anticipation.Erwin remained wholeheartedly submissive, patient – strangely, this was possibly the first time his friends had witnessed him thus.

 

Jean reached over with his free hand, and entwined his hand with Marco’s, silently spurring him on.The accompaniment of his partner’s vigorous tugs on his throbbing cock, brought Marco quickly to climax.Feeling his oncoming release, he slid his cock reverently between Erwin’s parted lips, resting it on the soft bed of the man’s flattened tongue.A sweet moan escaped Marco’s mouth as he shot-out a series of lengthy bursts of thick, white cum.Jean eagerly moved to swallow his partner’s delectable sounds with his mouth, quickening his own hand and forcing his cock-head alongside Marco’s on Erwin’s spongy tongue.As swiftly as Erwin was able to swallow down Marco’s cum, his mouth was immediately assaulted with a further creamy treat – from Jean’s languid, roping ejaculation – which coated the interior walls of Erwin’s mouth, white.

 

The two younger men didn’t stand on ceremony, they moved off expeditiously, making way for the next man in the queue, who happened to be Bertolt.The tall man’s face was flushed red, his expression, sheepish, though his hand was exuberantly rasping at his rock-hard cock, tugging it almost to the point of discomfort.The immediacy of his approach towards Erwin, spoke of his inability to stave off his impending climax any longer.With one deep thrust, catching Erwin somewhat unawares, Bertolt forced his slim cock past those enticingly, ruddy-lips and straight down into Erwin’s still-relaxed throat, bucking slightly as he did so.Erwin spluttered, almost gagging at the quantity of spunk pulsing down his throat.Cum bubbled up through Erwin’s mouth, which had been tightly ringed around Bertolt’s cock.He managed to spray spunk all over his quivering upper-lip and treating Bertolt’s dick to a sticky, white veneer. Bertolt proceeded to make a further series of gentler thrusts, his hand squeezing at the base, expertly wringing his cock dry, and allowing Erwin the chance to clean-up the inadvertent mess he’d made, with his greedy tongue.

 

Reiner stepped up next.Erwin had dutifully cleaned out his mouth, removing all sign of Bertolt’s emission, and had rested again, mouth open, tongue lying flat, awaiting his next tasty treat.Reiner, ever blunt and intense, peaked just as he stood hovering over the supine Erwin.He didn’t direct his spurting cock head into Erwin’s open mouth, rather he chose to paint the man’s serene face with strings of spunk.Erwin convulsed at the unexpected, moist and heated sensation against his skin, but he maintained his position – somehow also managing to keep his mouth open.Reiner ran a meaty thumb through the warm cum colouring Erwin’s cheeks white, gathering-up as much of the viscous substance as he could, before pushing it, rather forcefully into the man’s open mouth.Erwin immediately latched onto this thick, oral intrusion, sucking and licking it hungrily, like it was a lollipop – as he pressed stated murmurs against the pad of Reiner’s engulfed digit. Just as swiftly as he’d approached, Reiner stepped-away, retracting his moist, though thoroughly clean thumb from between Erwin’s wanton lips, which sounded with a satisfied pop.

 

Armin and Eren moved towards Erwin together.They’d been working each other up into a frenzy, stroking one another off, stopping every so often to fondle their sagging, cum-laden balls.They stood side-by-side, holding their cocks, mere millimetres away from Erwin’s lips, whilst the kissed fiercely, playing the waiting game – until that familiar coil of climax permeated through their core.Timed to utter perfection, the two young men ejaculated in-sync, pushing the tips of their cocks against each of Erwin’s inner-cheek walls.Erwin’s mouth was immediately flooded with the interspersed semen, which pooled and comingled on the back of his tongue, before slipping readily down his rasping throat.Moments passed as Erwin struggled to swallow the entirety of the double load, his throat working over-time; before he once again, laid open, compliant, waiting.

 

Eld approached Erwin cautiously.His fist was clenched tight, held firmly at the tip of his cock.It soon became apparent, Eld hadn’t been able to hold himself whilst watching the other’s blow their loads into Erwin’s mouth.His rapidly softening cock was testament to his over-wrought condition.Though no-one voiced any judgement.His fist thankfully held his premature emission, securely.Determined to give Erwin what he wanted, Eld held his balled hand over Erwin’s mouth, loosening it sufficiently to drip-feed his salty spunk to the awaiting man.What the men in the room weren’t aware of, was how grateful Erwin had been for this distinctive form of sperm delivery.The now cooled and thickened cum which dripped lazily from Eld’s slackening palm was like a soothing balm to Erwin’s plundered and tender throat.He imbibed unhurriedly in this welcome libation, making sure to lick Eld’s palm clean, before preparing himself for whatever came next.

 

Mike was the last man standing.His cock was pretty impressive, lengthy and broad, and framed with a massive set of balls, burgeoning with enough spunk to probably drown poor Erwin.He’d stood back and watched the show unfold, stroking his cock slowly and pleasurably – and now his time had come, he decided he’d take a different tack.Mike moved to rest his fulsome cock head against the tip of Erwin’s accommodating tongue.Waiting until the man took his cue, and began to lick and delve his tongue into the sensitive slit.Erwin worked that cock-silt like a pro, until his concentrated ministrations had left it pinkened and gaping, and ready to release into the man’s greedy mouth.Mike was pretty adept at controlling his ejaculation flow, and he proceeded to deftly discharge soft, warm spurts of his seed.Allowing each minor emission to be lapped up by Erwin’s kitten-like licks to his cock-slit.It took a while for all of Mike’s spunk to be profiteered away thus.Erwin somehow had remained just as thirsty at the end of his birthday show, as he had been at the beginning.As Mike’s balls emptied of everything they had to give, all eight men tucked themselves away back into their trousers, and with a series of sound nods directed at Levi, they silently left the bedroom, closing the door firmly behind them.

 

Straddling Erwin’s thighs, and deftly working his painfully hard cock from the confines of his trousers, Levi spoke out to his sated partner, pushing the soft sounds, in short breaths against his exposed member.“Oh baby.You’ve done so well.My perfect cum-slut.There’s only more taste left for you to sample tonight, and it’s one of your favourites.Do you want a glass of water, or anything before we start?”“No darling.I think I’ve had enough to drink for now”.Erwin replied smirking playfully, his throat sounding raw and raspy. As Levi left him no further time to recover himself, Erwin found himself gasping immediately at the sensation of Levi swallowing-down his cock, whole.He remained supine, determined to enjoy his partner’s attentions, knowing soon he’d be tasting himself on Levi’s lips.

 


End file.
